Fluke/Tropes
Fluke is an American science-fiction comedy video game series created by Diane Schmidt, being developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since October 13th, 2017. Tropes *'Actor Allusion:' and Microsoft Cortana/Lena Austin *'Badass Adorable:' Anna. *'Black Bead Eyes:' Fluke and the other virus/bacteria-like creatures (except Erad). **Daisy from the TV series also has these. *'Cloudcuckoolander:' TBD *'Escaped from the Lab:' Basically, the beginning of the game showed Fluke escaping. *'Evil Knockoff:' Nexus qualifies as one, since he was made to resemble Fluke, therefore, becoming his nemesis. *'Freak Lab Accident:' Fluke. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' Just like other WBIE, there has been adult jokes here and there. For example... **Christoph Dumas. Look at his last name. Now, add a "B" and a second "S"... *'Jerkass:' Christoph Dumas. *'Mad Scientist:' Lena Austin. *'Mega-Microbes:' Since Fluke and the other virus/bacteria-like creatures are basically modeled after... well, viruses and bacteria, they would count as this. *'Ms. Fanservice:' Anna Lois is considered to be a pretty hot character. *'Official Couple:' Anna and Luke, starting in TBD. *'Private Detective:' Anna Lois. *'Stalker Without a Crush:' Daisy is this as she is shown stalking Anna since she is a huge fan of private detectives. *'The Comically Serious:' TBD Trivia *'Creator's Favorite:' In an interview, Diane stated that her favorite character of the franchise is... Well, Fluke himself. * *'Playing Against Type:' Mark Hamill as Fluke (the hero), even if Luke Skywalker is his most iconic role aside from the Joker. *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' Diane has admitted to have seen "icky stuff" across the internet featuring her characters, mainly Anna. She limited to reply "nothing against it, but it sorta weirds me out. But hey, it's the Internet after all and I've seen worse than that". **When she discovered that Stella McDonnell did some, she drew a short comic with Charlotte doing "secret stuff". She also added a comment saying "Stella, I know it's your stuff, but couldn't you keep them private?". * *'What Could Have Been:' **While Fluke was in production, Diane tweeted that she originally planned Anna to be either a regular college student or a fry cook at a fast food restaurant. **Before that, Fluke was intended to be an evil alien who wants to take over his own planet, but has to deal with his rivals who also want to take it over. YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Cargo Ship:' Anna/her hat. *'Complete Monster:' Nexus, Erad and Purge. * *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' TBD *'Evil Is Sexy:' TBD *'Fan Nickname:' TBD *'Fandom Rivalry:' When Fluke first came out, the interactions with fans of both this and Veronica was a mixed bag. While they do the franchises, some fans have trouble getting along due to them being TBD. *'Fanfic Fuel:' There are LOADS of fanfiction about this series. *'Foe Yay Shipping:' Anna x Lena. *'Friendly Fandoms:' **Fans of this have got along with those who are fans of Collin the Speedy Boy, mainly due to the fact that Diane previously worked for it. **Fans of Howler got along with fans of this. **Fans of Adventure Time and Steven Universe got along well with fans of this and adored the franchise. It helps that one of the writers of AT is making a TV series for it. **Fans of this have shown to get along with that of Kirby, with some comparing both titular characters to each other due to their roundness. *'Ho Yay Shipping:' Anna x Joan. * *'Memetic Mutation:' TBD *'No Yay:' Fluke x Anna is a rather controversial ship in the Fluke fanbase, basically due to it possibly being "zoophilia". * *'What Do You Mean, It's for Kids?:' TBD *'WTH, Casting Agency?:' Anna Lois is Caucasian, yet she is voiced by a Japanese American voice actor. *'X Meets Y:' TBD meets TBD. Funny * Heartwarming * Nightmare Fuel * Category:Tropes